


Unspoken For

by IckleRooster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRooster/pseuds/IckleRooster
Summary: Fred, George and Ginny reflect on the realisation, with the help of some champagne, that they are the remaining Weasley's that are unspoken for.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 58





	Unspoken For

It was a warm and beautiful evening. The night sky was made up of an array of different fading colours which had been the makeup of what was once a picturesque sunset. The moon had since replaced the sun and was both full and bright, and it illuminated a large canopy tent which sat on a hill, inhabited by a rather large gathering of oddly dressed people. The majority of these occupants were of pale skin and red hair and appeared to be celebrating some sort of event or occasion.

The large tent had tables scattered around the inner-walls, leaving a circle in the middle for people to dance should they find the desire. Soft music was echoing across the hill, the circle was rather thin of people dancing, clearly it was toward the pointy end of the evening. Those who remained within the circle were dancing as slow as the music and were pressed together like pale sardines.

A fair few people had made their way home already. The tables around the tent weren’t as occupied as they once were and very few conversations could be heard over the muffled music. One table, towards the back, had just three people sitting at it; all had pale skin and red hair, and they were watching in silence a particular couple still dancing on the circled area.

Fred, George and Ginny Weasley watched with heavy hearts, as their newly wedded brother Ron Weasley danced the night away with Hermione Granger. Today had been their Wedding, obviously, and the day had marked the third anniversary of the end of the war. It was a cheerful reminder that there was now more love in the world than hate.

It had also acted as an uncheerful reminder to the three siblings at the table, that they were now the last three Weasley children to not yet be married; Bill, Percy, and now Ron were all spoken for.

Bill of course had wedded first, he and Fleur Delacour had married before the end of the war and they were now having kids. Percy had broken up, got back together, and then broken up with his sweetheart from Hogwarts Penelope Clearwater over the course of several years. It wasn’t until he found Audrey, a pencil-pushing Witch at the Daily Prophet, and settled down by marrying her in the space of six months.

Charlie, of course, didn’t really count. He still lived in Romania, taming Dragons, and would likely be married to his work for life.

Ron and Hermione’s relationship since the war had been rocky at best. It was filled with arguments and hysteria and threats of a breakup. But when Ron proposed to her mid-row, it solidified their connection, they became steadier as a couple and it had been a Wedding that was inevitable for some time.

Fred, George and Ginny had all had relationships over the years, but as of today, were single.

Fred and Angelina tried a relationship after the war on the back of the fling they had had through their years at Hogwarts. But with the continued success of the Joke Shop, Fred had constantly put his work first instead of her and she had ended up running off with some smooth-talking Australian who showered her with gifts and attention far more than Fred ever could.

George and Katie Bell had always been quite friendly since they had first played together on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They also tried having a relationship after the war, and they actually dated for months on end and got to know each other well. However, one drunken night and a threesome later which included Fred, Katie broke up with George due to embarrassment and moved to another country.

Ginny of course, very famously, had always wanted, and eventually ended up having, Harry Potter. Their relationship had been perfect, their love was natural in every way and they shared much more of a bond than Ron and Hermione ever had. But, somewhere along the way, during the time apart whilst Harry was off saving the world, something went askew. They tried saving their sinking relationship, but how to resolve an issue when you have no idea what’s causing it? Ultimately, in the end, it got to the point where they had had enough, and mutually agreed that for now, they needed to break up.

Harry was there at the Wedding, of course. He was best man after all, and he had smiled at her when he had seen her in her dress. But despite a warm embrace, a lovely dance, and a kiss on her cheek that had all the hallmarks of affection, their conversation had lasted all of one minute and consisted mainly of the weather.

This had caused her to start drinking very early in the evening. In fact, they had all started early, and were by now not yet drunk, but indeed a little tipsy as they continued watching Ron and Hermione dance. The jealousy in their bodies did not appear to be going away, and so Fred made a gesture to a nearby waiter for three more glasses of champagne.

‘I don’t need another drink,’ Ginny blurted out finally after the waiter had placed three glasses on the table in front of them. ‘I need sex!’

These three simple words caused the pimply-faced waiter to turn red in the face, turn in his heel and scurry away. Fred and George sniggered as Ginny snatched up her champagne and sipped it sourly.

‘I don’t think he’s interested, Gin,’ Fred said in amusement, forcing a smirk out of George.

‘Shut up,’ Ginny said with a snap at her brothers, who also grabbed their glasses and sipped.

‘Why don’t you try again with Harry?’ George said suggestively, and the three of them looked across the room to where Harry sat, chatting merrily with Mr and Mrs Weasley as though he was still happily dating their daughter.

‘Won’t work,’ Ginny pointed out, ‘already tried it. Pretty sure our relationship has run its course.’

‘Okay,’ Fred said with a nod, but continued to look over at him, ‘then maybe ask for some pity sex as a friend?’

Ginny contemplated these words for a moment with a sip of her drink.

‘He wouldn’t go for it,’ Ginny said knowingly, sighing in despair. ‘Besides, I’m sure there’s some other pretty girl he’s intending to waste his energy on instead.’

‘We’re sorry,’ George said sadly, indicating his twin shared his remorse.

‘It’s fine,’ Ginny said with a shrug as she looked around the room, ‘maybe there’s a cute looking boy here with no sense of self-respect looking for a quick and meaningless shag like me.’

‘Hopefully,’ Fred said whilst holding up his glass as if making a toast.

‘And if there’s not,’ George said quite loudly, ‘you’ve always got us.’

‘That’s sweet and all,’ Ginny said, rolling her eyes, ‘but I don’t think comedy is going to fill the void between my legs.’

‘No no,’ Fred said shaking his head, ‘he means we can just get you off instead.’

Ginny looked sideways at her identical brothers. ‘Excuse me?’

‘Nothing,’ they said in unison.

‘No, that didn’t sound like nothing,’ Ginny said curiously, narrowing her eyes, ‘you two want to fuck me?’

Fred and George both hesitated.

‘Well—’

Ginny’s eyes widened slightly as she picked up her glass of champagne and downed it.

‘You two are serious,’ she said in disbelief, looking from one guilty face to the next. ‘Where would we go?’

Fred and George looked at each other expectantly.

‘Down the hill,’ Fred said sternly, indicating the other side of the Burrow.

‘In the tall grass,’ George said in explanation, raising his eyebrows, ‘out of sight.’

Ginny stared at them and licked her lips. The thought of having sex tonight excited her, but the second thought of doing it with her brothers, still made her wince a bit.

‘I’m not drunk enough,’ Ginny said exasperatedly, clicking her fingers at a different waiter going past them. ‘Ask me again in ten minutes and maybe I will be.’

Ten minutes and a few champagne glasses later, Ginny couldn’t remember how she’d come to be on her knees in the small paddock at the base of the hill, her dress had been lifted up past her waist and her underwear left forgotten in the tall grass.

Fred was in her vagina and George was in her mouth. Her eyes watered and her body made involuntary movements beyond her control, but at least the alcohol was making sure she didn’t care. She just went along with it, she moaned and groaned and almost forgot that it was her two brothers fucking her.

The sadness she had been feeling earlier seemed to dissolve with every passing moment. Instead, it was replaced with happiness with every thrust that Fred made behind her. As quickly as they had started, the twins finished almost simultaneously. She was not immediately aware of her vagina being filled, but she was definitely noticed the ropes which began striking the back of her throat.

George was forced out of her mouth as she gagged, and despite him feeling the need to apologise over and over again, she waved him away, ensuring it was fine.

The three of them moved swiftly in the grass, so that now George was lying on his back and Ginny was straddling him. She was only awake to what they were planning when, after sinking down onto George’s length and looking up, Fred was not there ready to enter her mouth. Instead, she felt him moving behind her, and next she knew, he was leaning her forward and pushing into her backside.

Okay… that was new to her.

She must have been past the drunk threshold, because she did not protest. She trusted her brothers completely. She allowed herself to be double-penetrated, and her eyes rolled even further into the back of her head once both of them were fully inside of her. Swear words left her mouth as they moved together, her body unsure how to react, having never been in this position before.

Though it began to occur to her that Fred and George had done this before. They were working particularly well together, and she had to guess that it couldn’t just be because of the whole identical twin thing. In any sense, she saw it as pretty fruitless to attempt to try and impede their movements, and so allowed herself to be guided by them, doing everything their bodies requested.

Any original pain turned into pure pleasure and soon they were all moaning. They were whispering her name as they went in and out of her, whilst she just tried to hang on and not pass out from the pleasure. And eventually, the pleasure just became all too much, and the three siblings released in a sweaty mess and collapsed into the tall grass, disappearing from view.

As the three of them gasped for breath, Ginny wriggled happily, entirely contempt to remain there, between her brothers, for the rest of the night. She dug her head into George’s chest and closed her eyes, concentrating purely on her breathing. It would have been nice if they could have stayed there the night, but, alas, they would not risk being found.

And Ginny’s bed was bound to be much, much softer.


End file.
